1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to power control circuits, and particularly to a power control circuit for supplying power for an electronic component of a computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Computer power supplies are generally used for supplying power to different electronic components, such as mice and keyboards in computer systems. There are several types of computer power supplies, such as an advanced technology extended (ATX) power supply, which is configured for generating power state signals to provide to the electronic component. After a computer is changed from one state to another state, such as from a shutdown state to a normal work state, a power state signal is changed from low level to high level. Electronic components of the computer are supplied power stably as long as the power state signal remains high. However, if the computer state changes, power to the electronic components may become unstable.
What is needed, therefore, is to provide a power control circuit to overcome the above described shortcomings.